Nozomi Maeda
Nozomi Maeda (前田望) is a main character in the fanime Sakono Ramasu Yukaoi Kio. She has the power over fire. She started as a protagonist, but as the series went on, an evil spirit took over her body and made her an antagonist. Fortunately, it only lasted about 4 episodes. She was an Ichinen early in the show, then a Sanen (third year) later. Background Nozomi was the oracle at a local shrine. In fact, her grandmother, Hiro Maeda (前田寛), owned it. When Nozomi was six, she woke up one morning to find a bloody ax in her hand, convincing her she killed her parents in her sleep. She believed this until her tragic death at the age of 26. She never realized that a murderer broke into her shrine, killed her parents, and framed Nozomi. At the age of twelve, she caught a serious infection causing her to go deaf in her left ear. After years of being in the hospital, she was finally cured. Personality The background pretty much explains her personality. She's got a bit of a split personality: sometimes she'll be clingy and other times she's a lone wolf. Appearence Her outfit is all red with some black. Her top is similar to Sakura Haruno's except tighter and Nozomi's line is only a design, not a zipper. Her pants are similar to Tenten's. She was the only girl to carry a leg pack. Later, it became required for Sanens to carry them. As a Sanen, she wore a halter-top mid-drift with white fasteners under her arms. She also had a "half-skirt" similar to Kori's with red shorts and wrappings on her thighs. Her sandels remained constant. It's known that her hair was very short at age six and very long at age 15. She once made a joke that her hair grew "an inch a day." One day, towards the end of the first season (during the Survival Tests), another fire-powered girl hid in the bushes and shot fireballs at Nozomi. She did her best to avoid them but didn't succeed in the last one. She ducked about a half-second too late and her ponytail was burnt off. For another 30 seconds after, she had this 'about to blow a gasket, get away from me' look. All she did, however, was even it out by burning what was left in front, to even it out. Two years later, her hair was shoulder-length. Abilities Akuryō Taisan She holds a Kuji-in scroll and says nine words (Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen), shouts "Akuryō Taisan!" (悪霊退散), and throws the scroll at the enemy, releasing any evil spirits. Once, she got a paper cut from the scroll, used it, and the evil spirit flew inside her. She was possessed. Sakura Hashimoto had to use her Kuji-in scroll. She did her absolute best. The spirit flew away and Nozomi was freed. Fire Rope She can make a flaming rope to wrap her enemies. She interlockes her fingers, sticks her index fingers out, shouts "Fire Rope," ("Hi Roopu") then a long stream of fire shoot out. She grabs the end and wraps her enemies. Inferno Light Nozomi can also light a fire. She points at the spot to light, says "Inferno Light," (Infaruno Raito) and the spot is instantly on fire. Flame Wall This is only attacks that requires the Kuji-in scroll, other than Akuryo Taisan. She recites the nine words and performs the required hand signs.She throws her Kuji-in scroll while shouting, "Flame Wall (En no Kape)," instead of "Akuryo Taisan." The scroll then stretches to from a long, dark line. It quickly ignites and she is protected. This attack only lasts a few minutes though. Kuji-in Meanings In ninjutsu, the Kuji-in words mean: Rin - Strength Pyō / Hyō - Channel Tō - Harmony Sha - Healing Kai - Sense of Danger Jin - Mindreading Retsu - Control space and time. Zai - sky or elements control. Zen - enlightenment. Trivia *Her first name translates to "wish" her last name means "in front of rice field." Her whole name means "wish in front of the rice field." *She is the only orphan in this fanime. *She stated once that she has a large stack of unread manga in her bedroom. *Her favorite food is miso soup with chopped carrots. *Her favorite phrase is "Yesterday is but a dream, and tomorrow is only a vision, but today well lived makes every yesterday a dream of happiness and every tomorrow a vision of hope."